U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,847 to CHAPPLEAR et al., published on Dec. 19, 2006 discloses, amongst other things, a staged, sequentially separated injection mold for forming a container spout having a peripheral flange, a generally cylindrical sidewall, a removable panel fixed within the sidewall, and a pull ring connected to the removable panel. The mold includes a base, and a first element coupled to the base including a gate. A core plate movable with respect to the base, and a core element confronting the first mold element. A sleeve surrounds the core element having a channel to define the pull ring. The sleeve moves with respect to the core element to permit release of a molded pull ring. A stripper ring surrounds the sleeve with an edge positioned contiguous to the sleeve outward facing surface, the stripper ring being movable along the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,865 to MARTIN, published on Oct. 31, 2006 discloses, amongst other things, an injection molding method and apparatus for ejecting a molded plastic preform from a mold. A first lifting structure and/or step is configured to have an inner surface with an area for sealing and aligning with a complementary surface on a core, and to have an upper surface with an area for sealing and aligning with a complementary surface on a second lifting structure, said upper surface of said first lifting structure being configured to lift a molded plastic preform from the injection mold in a lifting direction for a first period of time, the lower portion of the molded plastic preform lying in a plane substantially perpendicular to the lifting direction. A second lifting structure and/or step is configured to have an inner surface configured to lift an outer surface of the molded plastic preform from the injection mold in the lifting direction for a second period of time, the outer surface of the molded plastic preform including structure lying in a plane substantially parallel with the lifting direction. Since the molded plastic preform is lifted by its end, the preform does not have to be solidified at its interior, thus allowing earlier removal of the preform from the mold, reducing cycle time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,797 to EALIAS, Joseph, published on Sep. 17, 2002 discloses, amongst other things, a molding apparatus has a pair of slide inserts which are laterally movable into and out of engagement with the other mold components. The lateral movement of the slide inserts is provided by a slide mechanism having a driving rack, a pair of drive pinions at either end of the driving rack, two pairs of driven racks and a plurality of slides connected to the driven racks. The driven racks of each pair are parallel and spaced from one another, engaging opposite sides of a pinion and thereby being driven in opposite directions by rotation of the pinion. The molding apparatus is more compact than conventional devices having slide inserts, eliminates the use of slide retainers, eliminates obstructions between the mold plates when the plates are separated, and can cycle faster than conventional devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,301 to CONTI, published on Feb. 21, 1989 discloses, amongst other things, a mold for forming a plastic cap and a method of removing a cap from such a mold. The mold includes female and male members which, together, form a mold cavity in which the cap is formed. The female member includes an upper assembly and a plurality of cams. The cams have radial protrusions engaging the male member to form annular recesses in the cap. The cap is removed from the mold by moving the upper assembly of the female member axially and the cams thereof radially away from the cap, and then removing the cap itself from the male member of the mold. Preferably the cap is shrunk onto the male member to develop a space between the cap and the female member of the mold prior to moving the female member away from the cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,732 to LETICA, published on Jun. 30, 1987 discloses, amongst other things, a bucket-shaped container having a rim opening smaller than the diameter of the side wall thereof is injected molded from thermoplastic material using a die set including a molding core which collapses to allow axial removal of the molded container from the mold. The molding core comprises a plurality of individual, wedge-shaped outer core sections which collectively form a continuous molding surface and are slidably mounted on a tapered inner core to allow axial sliding movement of the outer core section relative to the inner core. The sliding movement of the outer core sections on the inner core is provided by a plurality of keylocks which are fixedly secured in corresponding axial keyways in the inner core and which slidably engage corresponding axial keyways in the outer core sections. Coacting cam faces on the keylock and on the keyway of the outer core sections ensure that the outer core sections move firmly and positively into engagement with the inner core as the outer core sections arrive at their expanded molding positions. Means are also disclosed to ensure that the keylock is firmly and positively seated in the keyway in the inner core and further camming means are disclosed to ensure that the lower ends of the outer core sections are held firmly against the inner core during the molding operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,121 to CONTI, published on Oct. 21, 1986 discloses, amongst other things, a mold for forming a plastic cap and removing a cap from such a mold. The mold comprises female and male members which, together, form a mold cavity in which the cap is formed. The female member includes an upper assembly and a plurality of cams. The cams have radial protrusions engaging the male member to form annular recesses in the cap. The cap is removed from the mold by moving the upper assembly of the female member axially and the cams thereof radially away from the cap, and then removing the cap itself from the male member of the mold. Preferably the cap is shrunk onto the male member to develop a space between the cap and the female member of the mold prior to moving the female member away from the cap.
US Patent Application Publication 2009/0104306 A1 to BEREUTER et al., published on Apr. 23, 2009 discloses, amongst other things, an injection-molding tool for plastics having a tool core, an ejector and a sliding tool portion for forming an undercut, each of which is displaceable, the sliding tool portion being displaceable both in the push-out direction of the plastics molded component produced in the tool and perpendicular to this direction, while the ejector and the tool core are displaceable in the ejection direction and both the travel of the tool core and that of the sliding tool portion are derived from the travel of the ejector.
EP Patent Application Publication 1 905 566 A1 to CARUANA, published on Apr. 2, 2008 discloses, amongst other things, a mould for fabricating sealing caps made from plastics material, for bottles, with a sealing ring connected to each cap by means of a weakening line formed by a plurality of axial stems spaced apart by open circumferential areas, in which the inserts for defining, in the said impression, the open circumferential areas of the said weakening line are formed by portions of devices in the form of curved bodies having a wedge-shaped cross section, positioned within a conical cavity of the annular body of the mould within which they are retained and guided by a plurality of permanent magnets. The movements of the devices and of the insert portions take place within the conical cavity, thus reducing the overall dimensions of the mould.